Captured
by hunnyfresh
Summary: Prompt from swanqueen84: The Evil Queen captures Emma. . .smut ensues


**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or any recognizable characters**

**AN: Written for **swanqueen84** for being my 100th reviewer on **_Family Matters. _

**Prompt: The Evil Queen kidnaps Emma. Possible TW for bondage.**

* * *

Emma woke with a start but before she could scream, a soft feminine hand covered her mouth. She tried sitting up but found that she was bound, though the restraints around her wrists and ankles were unseen. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, the figure of Regina dressed in the finest silks in a high collared dress hovered above her. Her hair was done up in an exquisite pompadour, and like her demeanor, her make up was dark.

Regina bent over, her luscious cleavage just mere inches from Emma's face while her lips tickled the blonde's ear lobe. "We wouldn't want to wake up Snow, now would we?"

Emma's eyes widened and she gulped before seeing the wicked smile plastered on the Evil Queen's face.

In a puff of smoke, Emma was instantly transported from her bedroom into Regina's master suite. The room was lit with wall candles, adding a seductive glow to the black and deep purple sheets Emma now found herself laying on. There was an eerie chill to the room which quickened Emma's pulse.

"Regina, what are you doing?" Emma asked, attempting to keep her voice even. Her heart raced when she realized she was still magically pinned to the bed.

The darker woman stood off to the side by her vanity, nursing a goblet of wine before turning with a smile. "Exacting my revenge, dear."

"How the hell are you gonna do that?" Emma still struggled against her bonds, and despite the invisibility, the red marks around her wrist was a clear indication that they were there.

"There's nothing Snow loves more than her little girl," the Queen spoke, setting down her goblet and sauntering over, her chest out, her hips swaying and her eyes dark and lust-filled. She ran her blood red nails down the younger woman's neck, over the valley of her cloth-covered breasts where she dug them firmly into Emma's hip. "How perfect would it be if that daughter was tainted by the Evil Queen herself?"

Emma couldn't contain the groan that escaped from her lips.

Regina pulled back with an interested grin. "Or does the Savior _want_ to be tainted?"

"Get over yourself," Emma growled.

"Oh?" Regina removed her cowl and moved delicate fingers to the lace at the front of her dress. Slowly, enticingly, she pulled them loose, her rounded breasts jutting out further from their release.

Emma gulped. Her eyes automatically wandered to the bosom presented before her. Regina's pleased laugh cut through the air. Emma watched as dark eyes roamed over her sleeping attire, or lack thereof. Despite the curse breaking and the whole of the town being on constant vigilance during all hours of the night and day, Emma still opted to wear only a pair of underwear and her tank top.

"You make it too easy," Regina breathed out, now straddling the blonde's legs, the pull of her dress clinging to her curves, and moving her fingers under her shirt to touch the bare tingling skin beneath.

Emma gasped feeling her nails rake up her torso and tweak a hardened nipple. There was no denying the wave of desire pulsing through her as the Queen leered at her under hooded lashes. Her core ached to be touched, and judging by Regina's course of action, her hands were much too far away.

The Queen grinned at her reaction and pressed barely there kisses up along Emma's torso before she breathed hotly into the younger woman's ear. "Are you going to deny your queen?"

Emma had to bite her lip from outright moaning. Her voice was so low and sultry it was if it had a direct correlation to her throbbing sex. She shook her head furiously and gritted out. "No."

Regina grinned keeping her body pressed against the helpless woman before her. "I thought so."

"Can you at least untie me?" pleaded the blonde.

Regina laughed, her left hand traveling south on Emma's body. "Where's the fun in that?"

Emma was all too aware of Regina's body pressed against hers. Though held together by mere laces, the silk dress she was wearing draped seductively around the dark woman's body offering a mix of coolness and insane heat with Regina leaning against her.

Dainty little fingers pushed their way past the band of Emma's underwear, and she shuddered in anticipation. She should not be enjoying this this much, but even she couldn't control the unadulterated gasp when the Queen found her clit and pinched it hard before running a finger against her length to collect the moisture that freely gathered there and used it to sooth Emma's aching clit.

"You're so wet," Regina purred in Emma's ear. She licked the shell of it for good measure and laughed when she felt a wave of wetness coat her fingers at the action.

Emma moaned loudly and pulled her torso up only to be brought back down by the restraints when she felt three long fingers fill her without preamble. "_Oh fuck, fuck, fuck_." She moaned as her hips rocked on their own accord.

Her breath quickened when the older woman rocked harder, moving her head to lavish a distended nipple until Emma's whimpers indicated she needed more. She felt Regina's hot mouth trail back up to her neck where it sucked furiously just under her ear. She could feel the blood rushing to the surface, a sure indication that the Evil Queen was branding her, but Emma didn't have it in her to care as she met Regina's hand thrust for thrust.

Her head was forced to the side when the Queen grabbed a handful of hair and tugged to move the blonde's head to give her better space to lick and nip as she pleased. The tugging persisted in time with each delicious thrust of her fingers.

"Regina," Emma moaned, so close to that edge of desire. Her senses zeroed in on everything that was Regina. Her vision clouded, her ears droned out all sound except the dark woman's hot breath and her skin was on sensory overload. "So close."

Emma could feel the wicked grin against her neck when suddenly Regina pressed some much needed pressure on Emma's swollen nub. Her vision went hazy as all she could feel was every nerve ending in her body tense in sweet, sweet relief. She continued to rock her hips, drawing out her orgasm as long as possible before Regina removed her fingers, winking when she placed them in her mouth tasting Emma's essence.

She leaned over, glad at the blonde's sensitive shudder. "You're mine now."

Emma turned her head suddenly to catch the brunette's lips in a grateful and passionate kiss. She smiled against Regina's mouth, her eyes droopy but her body humming at the satisfaction. "Untie me, babe."

Regina laughed moving to take off her costume, her dark demeanor instantly gone but the wicked smile held its place. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Do it and you'll find out."


End file.
